


Let's play pretend

by Amber_Brush-English (Amber_Brush)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: The Movie - Fandom
Genre: AU where Pink brings Spinel with her, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it goes better, Drabble, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, I just want Spinel to be happy, It's all a game, Pink is a little bit OOC, Pink is manipulative, Pink is still problematic, Pre-Steven Universe: the Movie, Quintuple Drabble, Rose is a liar, Sort Of, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush-English
Summary: Pink is finally back to the garden, and she wanna play another game.





	1. Let's play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Steven Universe Fantasy Discord, and especially to MargoSF, Siam Universe and Mist_ErY who gave me the idea for this fic! 
> 
> English isn't my first language, so tell me if some sentences sound weird and I'll correct it.
> 
> Song I've listened to while writing it: [_Box of Secrets_ \- Zarif](https://youtu.be/zCBfiABdz9A)

In the desolated garden, the warp suddenly activated, breaking a thousand years of silence. Spinel immediately ran to her master, incredibly proud of herself despite her tired eyes and the leaves in her messy hair.

"My Diamond! My Diamond! I won! I won the game!"

Pink Diamond smiled sadly, her voice aloof, her hug cold.

"You sure did. I'm proud of you, Spinel."

But she didn't look proud, she looked worried. As if she shouldn't be here. Which didn't make any sense, because it was her garden, right? She was supposed to love this place! It was hers, and hers only.

"What took you so long? Are you finally bringing me to Earth, to play? I can't wait… oh, actually I can!"

Even Spinel's laugher didn't ease the sorrow in Pink's diamond eyes. 

"I can bring you with me, but only if we play another game, okay?"  
"Really? Ah, thank you so much! I'm so excited! What's the new game, my Diamond?"

This time, Spinel noticed how Pink winced at the title.

"It's called 'play pretend'. And you can never, ever call me 'my Diamond' or 'Pink' again. It's part of the game. Do you understand?"

The jester nodded enthusiastically. 

"Got it, my D… I mean, got it! But then, what shall I call you?"  
"Rose Quartz. Or just Rose, if you prefer."  
"Okies, Just Rose."  
"Not, not 'Just Rose'", sighed Pink. "Call me 'Rose'".  
"R… Rose."  
"There you go!"

She finally had a smile which reached her eyes. 

"You're way better at this than my Pearl. It took her decades." 

Spinel was a little bit weirded out to hear Pink - no, Rose - refer to her Pearl as if she was the one owned by it, but she didn't tell anything. Her master always had been quirky, and that's why she loved her so much. 

"So, 'Rose', what are the rules of this new game? I don't like rules, but there can't be games without them, am I right?"

She did a cartwheel around her owner, then stayed upside down, exhilarated to finally have her back.

"It's about breaking the rules", began her Diamond. "About being yourself, and being free."  
"Free? I love freedom!"  
"I'll be free. You will be free, too. I won't be a Diamond anymore. You won't have to be mine either."  
"That's nonsense!", snorted Spinel. "It's walking on its head… like I currently do! Look!"

She merrily walked on her hands. Pink Rose sighed. 

"Please, be serious about this, Spinel."  
"Serious? But you said it was a game!"  
"It's… an important game."

She really had second thoughts about bringing Spinel to Earth. The little troublemaker could blow her cover in an instant. She was reckless. Dangerous.

But Rose felt guilty, and she had nowhere else to bring the poor thing, and it would be so cruel to leave her all alone on this pitiful rock. 

Also, many thousands of years ago, she had taught her how to fight. And Spinel could be an incredible asset for the Rebellion. If she played along the rules. 

So she rotated her gem, taking the appearance of Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems.

"The game is called 'the Gem War'."  
"I thought it was 'Play Pretend'?"  
"It's both, really. Are you ready?"


	2. Let's play to the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel begins to be a Crystal Gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little sequel! I don't know if I'll continue, but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Everything belongs to Rebecca Sugar. 
> 
> Music: _It's a war game_ \- Le Vasco

Spinel was an incredible fighter. 

She fought as if she was playing tag, and she was winning all the time. HomeWorld soldiers learnt to be terrified of her happy laughs, of her constant bouncing, of her stretchy limbs. She was playful, but not merciful, and poofing Gems was hilarious to her.

A long time ago, she had been programmed to be Pink Diamond's guard, her protector. The Diamonds wouldn't have left their precious heir wandering off HomeWorld on her own. So they had made her best friend a powerful, fierce, potential shatterer. She had the coding necessary to be an fearful warrior. 

And now, she could finally practice. 

The Earth was an incredible playground, as she thought it would be. Her favorite battlefield was the Strawberry one. The HomeWorld soldiers were quite serious about their game, but she hoped they had fun too.

She sure had a blast. 

She could fight new people everyday. She could visit new places anytime. She could forge weapons with Bismuth, or explore the planet with Garnet, or spar with Pink Diamond's pearl (how weird). She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. But mostly, she wanted to stay at Pink's side.

But she couldn't call Pink by her 'real' name, and she couldn't tell that she used to be her Diamond - or even a Diamond at all, for all that mattered. It was so exciting! Like a secret identity. Even Pink Diamond's pearl didn't call her 'my Diamond' anymore, just 'Rose'. 

'Rose' had told to the Crystal Gems that she had found Spinel in Pink Diamond's garden, because she wanted to ambush her mortal enemy there. Rumors said that Pink used to spend a lot of time here, after all. And it wasn't well guarded. So, it would be the perfect spot for a surprise attack.

But once in the garden, 'Rose' had realized that the place had been abandoned a long time ago. There only was Pink's personal spinel, waiting for her to come back, while it was obvious that she never would. So she had took the poor thing with her.

The Crystal Gems were horrified by Pink Diamond's behavior, and called her all sorts of names (Spinel mainly heard 'shard' and 'clod'). She tried to defend her owner, but it seemed to comfort the other gems in the idea that she had been brainwashed and needed to be freed. She didn't argue.

After all, it all was a game.

Here was the scene: Spinel was so grateful to Rose Quartz for bringing her here, and freeing her from Pink Diamond! (She never called Rose 'Pink' again, and was rewarded by her knowing, tender smile.) It was so satisfying to remember the rules of the "play pretend" game, to be her confidant. However, Pink Diamond’s pearl, who was faking to be ownerless, seemed jealous and suspicious for some reason. 

This pearl never used Rose’s deadname either, but she obviously knew it, since Spinel had already saw her in the garden. She was different then, an obedient and delicate, fragile thing. Now, she was fierce. Bismuth often forged her special swords, and she was currently training in order to summon a weapon. Spinel had asked her if she could practice this discipline with her, but she had dismissed her, snorting. “You’re already too deadly.” 

Deadly. It wasn’t accurate, though. Spinel never killed anyone. She could have, but Rose had begged her not to. Sometimes, it frustrated her. But the Crystal Gems weren’t murderers. Their values forbid them to do this kind of crimes. 

So Spinel stayed, and Spinel played, and Spinel learnt to be like them.


End file.
